Mania
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ela definitivamente precisava deixar de lado aquela mania de limpeza... - SuiKa - UA - One-shot \\ 30 Cookies - Presente de Aniversário para a Swiit Dawn •


**Naruto não me pertence... Eu NUNCA teria feito **_**aquilo**_** com o Gaara! [vide capítulo 464]**

**-**

**Mania**

-

_Presente para Swiit Dawn  
_

-

Jogou-se exausta sobre o sofá. Fechou os olhos tomando o cuidado de respirar lentamente para que seus batimentos cardíacos se normalizassem – seu coração parecia prestes a abrir um buraco em seu peito. Passados alguns minutos, ela suspirou passando a mão sobre os cabelos ruivos e em seguida levantando parcialmente de modo que ainda ficasse sentada, olhando em volta, enchendo-se de um orgulho e uma felicidade repentina por seu apartamento estar devidamente limpo e perfeitamente arrumado.

E tudo continuaria assim desde que os habitantes daquele apartamento o mantivessem assim. O que não aconteceria graças a um pequeno detalhe: todos os habitantes dali – com exceção dela – eram homens. Portanto, ela poderia limpar e arrumar tudo quantas vezes quisesse, o imóvel jamais permaneceria limpo por muito tempo. Isso já ficara comprovado para ela.

"_Mas seria tão fácil se eu pudesse simplesmente ignorar esse detalhe e descansar por mais algumas horas antes de levar o meu balde de água fria em forma de sujeira..."_

- Você já limpou tudo?!

Virou-se a tempo de ver a expressão sonolenta no rosto de Suigetsu enquanto ele reprimia um bocejo e ia até a geladeira e praticamente entrar lá em busca de algo para comer.

- Claro! Uma casa em que uma dama mora deve estar sempre limpa... E livre de cuecas espalhadas por aí... – Finalizou a frase fazendo uma expressão de nojo ante as lembranças do início de sua faxina semanal.

- Suponho que essa dama deveria ser você... – Ele falou ainda "dentro" da geladeira, com um nítido tom de desconfiança e riso em sua voz.

- Deveria? Deveria, não! Essa dama sou eu! – Estava quase gritando com Suigetsu. - Como se eu fosse uma qualquer... Tudo bem que eu divido um apartamento com três caras e as pessoas normalmente pensariam absurdos, mas eu ainda sim tenho a minha dignidade!

- Sei, sei... Mas, tipo, você precisava limpar todo o apartamento tão cedo? – perguntou se voltando para Karin, enquanto fechava a geladeira com uma das mãos e segurava uma caixa de leite com a outra.

- Suigetsu! São dez e meia da manhã! Não está tão cedo assim! Você que é preguiçoso demais. Além disso, não foi todo o apartamento. Eu _nunca_ iria limpar o seu quarto. – Com o dedo indicador, ela empurrou os óculos e em seguida cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

- Você deveria saber que os sábados são os melhores dias para dormir o quanto puder.

- Eu não podia simplesmente dormir em um lixão! Eu _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa!

- Isso já se tornou uma obsessão... – Despejou todo o conteúdo da caixa em uma garrafinha e a jogou de qualquer jeito, enquanto algumas gotas respigaram sobre o chão ao lado da caixa. Ele tampou a garrafinha e começou a beber o liquido que acabara de colocar lá.

- Mas o quê...? O que diabos você acha que está fazendo? – Seus gritos provavelmente poderia ser escutados do andar mais baixo do prédio.

- Eu?! Bebendo!

- Seu parasita! Você sabe o trabalho que deu limpar toda aquela porcaria? – Suigetsu abriu a boca para responder algo, mas foi interrompido por Karin que já estava ficando vermelha como seus cabelos e suava frio, tamanha a irritação. – É claro que sabe! E faz isso pra me fazer ficar com raiva!

- Exato. Você realmente fica uma gracinha quando está com raiva... – Ironizou.

- Ok, então! Sai daí inútil! Eu vou ter que "bancar a empregada" mais uma vez se eu quiser viver confortavelmente e livre de sujeiras por aqui... – Seu olhar praticamente lançava adagas na direção de Suigetsu, enquanto ele parecia ponderar sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

- Wow! Isso sim poderia ser interessante! – A expressão pensativa não abandonou o seu rosto, enquanto Karin ficava cada vez mais estressada.

- Vá pro inferno!

- Como você é um anjo!

Ela avançou na direção de Suigetsu a fim de tirar a tapas e socos o sorriso cínico que ele lhe mostrava. Naqueles momentos ela adoraria ter um bisturi escondido em algum lugar para cortá-lo em quantas partes desejasse.

Entretanto, enquanto ela andava concentrada no seu suposto alvo e em sua vingança, não percebeu por onde andava e acabou acertando o dedo do pé em uma das "pernas" da mesa de madeira que estava no caminho. Imediatamente ela parou de andar olhando para o pé e segurando todas as possíveis exclamações de dor – e provavelmente muitos palavrões também – para não dar a Suigetsu uma chance de zombar dela. Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos. Esperou pela gargalhada excêntrica anunciar-lhe que ele achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado, como seria o costume. Mas a gargalhada não saiu.

Karin viu os pés descalços de Suigetsu se aproximarem lentamente e pararem a centímetros de distancia de seus próprios pés.

Sentiu arrepios percorrerem sua espinha, em antecipação pelo que poderia acontecer a seguir. Ele daria um jeito de ridicularizá-la quando constatasse que ela segurava o choro?

Mais arrepios. Porém não fora por causa de seus pensamentos e sim, pela respiração dele que batia contra seus cabelos, enquanto ele dizia ao seu ouvido:

- Você devia deixar de ser tão paranóica e relaxar de vez em quando... - E saiu indo em direção ao seu quarto, provavelmente.

Karin, em um claro acesso de fúria, segurou o objeto mais próximo e o arremessou contra a parede.

Como ele pôde fazê-la se sentir tão insegura e tão frágil ante – somente – a respiração quente batendo contra o seu ouvido? Como poderia ter sentido as pernas tremerem levemente e um aceleramento de seus batimentos somente com aquilo?

Mais tarde ela se arrependeria de ter feito isso, já que aquele era o vaso que pertencera à mãe de Sasuke.

-

-

Olhou para ela pelo que ele achou que era a trigésima vez àquela tarde. E em todas aquelas vezes ela fazia algo diferente, fingindo prestar atenção ao que fazia, mas bem no fundo ele sabia que ela o observava.

Estava claro que ela estava chateada pelo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e que provavelmente estava só esperando o momento certo para descontar nele toda a raiva que ela sentia.

Ou poderia ser bem pior: ela poderia estar tendo mais um daqueles ataques paranóicos e poderia estar vigiando-o para reclamar e proferir palavrões caso ele sujasse alguma coisa.

O que era preciso para que ela entendesse?

Suigetsu riu. Estava na hora de fazê-la relaxar e esquecer esse negócio todo de limpeza.

-

-

Karin estava realmente, realmente enraivecida. Ganhara uma bronca de Sasuke, ele nunca mais olharia pra ela sem lembrar-se da porcaria do vaso, ela teve que limpar a sujeira dos cacos de vidro, ganhara inteiramente grátis um corte em um dos dedos e tudo era culpa do Suigetsu.

Precisava – e iria, se dependesse dela – vingar-se de alguma forma.

Mas não naquele momento.

Ali, ela só queria ter certeza de que não teria que fazer uma faxina no apartamento numa tarde tranqüila de domingo, porque aí seria demais.

Olhou para o rosto de Suigetsu enquanto ele estava distraído, observando o teto. Era óbvio para ela que ele estava tramando algo como uma sujeira em massa para fazê-la limpar tudo e ir dormir exausta. Aliás, provavelmente ele queria que ela se passasse mais uma vez como a empregada para satisfazer seus instintos sádicos.

Ah, mas ele estava muito enganado.

Ela _jamais_ faria o que ele desejava.

Quando Suigetsu levantou-se do sofá onde esteve deitado, ela sorriu. Agora ele iria mostrar o que esteve tramando todo aquele tempo! E ela o faria limpar para ela, caso ele houvesse planejado algo que envolvesse sujeira.

- Karin, tem algo para fazer agora à tarde? – Ele perguntou, com um tanto de cinismo na face.

- Não... – Era agora. A hora em que ele sujaria tudo. E isso era a única coisa que passava na cabeça dela.

- Ótimo...

Ao contrário do que Karin pensou, Suigetsu não sujou nada, não a irritou a priori, não humilhou, não a subjugou.

O toque dos dedos frios veio um tanto quanto tímido em um lado de sua face. A mão veio um tanto quanto atrevida depositar-se em sua cintura. Os lábios dele vieram quentes pousar delicadamente sobre seus lábios. A língua dele veio macia explorar-lhe a boca _com_ o seu consentimento.

Esquecera-se completamente da raiva. Só conseguia deixar-se levar pelos toques dele em sua pele.

- Eu já disse: relaxe. Esquece essa maldita mania por limpeza... – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

E as malditas sensações do dia anterior voltaram.

Mas ela não voltaria a jogar coisas contra a parede.

Não enquanto ele insistisse em fazê-la relaxar.

-

-

*** 30 Cookies; Set - Inverno; Tema – 10. Paranóia.**

-

-

**N/A:** Nem sei se ficou dentro do tema, mas foi a única coisa na qual eu consegui pensar... Fazer o quê?

**Presente de aniversário para a Tia Swiit Dawn**. Feliz aniversário, amour (e essa fic está sendo entregue/publicada graças ao Orkut, falo mesmo. Aquele negócio de lembrar o dia do aniversário do povo é bem útil o/). E desejo, você sabe, aquelas coisas todas que as pessoas desejam às outras no aniversário delas. Além disso, eu ainda vou te dar outra fic (dei alok agora e estou dando mais de uma fic de aniversário esse mês pra todos que eu conheço, mas isso é detalhe).

Espero que goste!

Enfim, é isso...

* Lirit.


End file.
